sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Cole Quentin Hudson
Name: Hudson, Cole Quentin Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: School Newspaper, Dealing Drugs School: BC High Appearance: Cole is short, even compared to many of the girls. Standing at 5’3, he’s almost always found wearing a hardened expression on his boyish face. Cole is one of those people who didn’t seem to really grow up all that much, and as such received a lot of teasing about it. He has no discernable facial hair at all, and his short blonde hair is cropped so that it almost always stands up on end. His eyes are green and are the kind of eyes that make you almost fall into his entrancing gaze. As innocent as Cole looks, he is very much the opposite. He has a scathing wit, coming much from the recent divorce of his parents, and much of that comes out in the editorials he writes for the school newspaper. He despises the student council and all that they stand for, and as such he’s displayed that in his columns. Once you get to know him and you breach the barriers that he has within him, Cole’s not a bad guy, but almost nobody gets in that far. Biography: As most writers are, Cole is one of those people with a very vivid imagination. So much so that some of his personal stories that were discovered by students at his previous school were brought to the attention of the principal and Cole was kicked out and arrested. After that, Cole became increasingly bitter and almost paranoid about his things. He moved from a school in Alberta to another school in Winnipeg, but was kicked out soon after when he attacked another student for looking into his things. The student was so injured that Cole and his parents had to leave the province and move to New York. His mother, however, chose to go back to Alberta, leaving him and his semi-abusive father to fend in New York. It was here that Cole began to deal drugs to make money. While he doesn't smoke himself, he's probably the main source for marijuana in the whole high school, and none of the teachers are any the wiser. Other: Cole'e been bashed around for most of his life by his father, his mother, his step-father, his teachers...pretty much everyone. He holds a disdain for anyone who's ever wronged him in any way possible. He's a very bitter teenager, much beyond his years. Number: Boy #33 The above biography is as written by d0ddi0slave. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Sledgehammer Conclusions: Cole's gonna get his revenge on everyone through aid of this game. Now it's his turn to bash everyone else around...all the while bashing in some heads while he does it! Game Evaluations Handled by: d0ddi0slave Kills: None Killed by: Xian Chun Collected Weapons: Sledgehammer (issued weapon, thrown into the well by Xian Chun, after his death), Cole was also in possession of Andrew Klock's machete for a few moments during their battle at the gazebo. Allies: Xian Chun Enemies: Andrew Klock Mid-Game Evaluation: Cole's game began at the makeshift hospital, where he hid in the bushes and watched an encounter between Hawley Faust and Aiden Ambrose, Daisuke Andou, and Umi Martin. Cole contemplated entering the hospital after the shootout and bludgeoning Hawley to death, but decided better of it and instead moved on to the gazebo. At the gazebo, Cole encountered Xian Chun. The two began a nervous conversation, but were thrown from their reverie when Cassandra Roivas, who had been hiding in the bushes, accidentally discharged her weapon into a nearby tree. The next few moments were tense, as both Cole and Xian thought that perhaps the gun-toting figure in the bushes was intent on killing them. Cassandra, however, surprised them when she apologized profusely and ran off. In the awkward moments that followed, Xian expressed that she wished she would've been more outgoing in life, even going so far as to confess that she'd never done drugs or anything of that nature, and wondered what it was like. This was, of course music to Cole's ears. He just happened to be the biggest drug dealer at Barry Coleson High. Within a matter of minutes, Cole and Xian were enjoying the wonders of marijuana. The festivities were quickly broken up when Andrew Klock appeared, machete in hand and looking for a fight. Cole hesitantly obliged, and the two fought with no signs of either side letting up until Xian stepped in. The fight then became a two-on-one though Klock was beginning to gain an advantage. He even managed to jam Xian's corkscrew into Cole's arm in an injury that would later on prove to be fatal. Cole'd finally had enough, and eventually grabbed Xian and did the only logical thing there was to do: he ran. He and Xian fled to the well, where Cole's injuries finally started to catch up with him. Xian tried everything in her power to keep Cole alive, and for a while, it seemed like she was succeeding. At Cole's request, the removed the corkscrew from his arm, and that's where things got ugly. Apparently, the corkscrew had hit an artery. After it was removed, it wasn't too long before Cole Hudson succumbed to blood loss, sending his game to a crashing hault. Post-Game Evaluation: Well, he had a good run. He probably would've been a lot better off to listen to that little voice in the back of his head and dispose of Xian when he first encountered her. Then, he wouldn't have had to save her from Andrew and probably wouldn't have been stabbed with a corkscrew and bled to death for all his troubles. That shows where friends and allies get you in the SOTF ACT. Memorable Quote(s): It's time to play the game. - Cole's take on a wrestling great's catchphrase during the beginning of the game "Hey now...look...there's no reason not to be scared. Hell, I'm scared myself. But splitting up probably won't do us a lick of good. Neither of us have a gun, and unless you can throw rocks at the speed of light, against a gun, we're fucked." - Cole puts things in perspective for Xian Chun at the gazebo "I'm going to have to decline for now, as dying just isn't on my list of things to do today." - Cole declines Andrew Klock's offer to dispose of him "You...you think this is bad...you shoulda seen the other guy..." - On his fight with Andrew "...always kind of thought you were kind of cute..." - final words to Xian Other/Trivia *Cole was the first character to be sacrificed through the use of a swap card, dying in place of Adam Dodd. Threads The following is a list of threads containing Cole, in chronological order. *Starting Place For Boy #33 *Run, Xian! Run! *Bruised And Bleeding... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cole Hudson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! While I ragged on August/Terry for having a whole bunch of posts that ultimately didn't really move anything forward, I only said as much in comparison to Cole and Xian's early game, which was a real treat. It was nice to have characters interact in a way that developed them both as well as being interesting and providing insight into the way they were, and for a version that was already getting samey, it was well-needed. The fight between Cole and Andrew was also pretty great if a little confusing at times, and the death was extremely well-done (it's nice to have characters struck down by a crippling bout of realism, especially in v1). Cole's definitely worth a read. - Brackie Category:V1 Students